Wellbore operations can include, for example, drilling, production, or other operations. Information obtained from below the surface, for example, within the wellbore, in geological formations surrounding the wellbore, or other locations below the surface are used to control the wellbore operations. Some techniques to obtain the information include lowering a logging tool on a wireline into the wellbore. The logging tool is configured to acquire information, for example, fluid velocity, temperature, pressure, and transmit the acquired information to the surface. However, such logging tools may become entangled with subsurface equipment. Logging tools implemented without wire lines may be difficult to deploy to and retrieve from below the surface.